


He Loves Sebastian to the End of Time

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Twelfth Night. Antonio is upset that Sebastian is happy now with Olivia and so he writes a sonnet to express what he can't bring himself to say in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Sebastian to the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fall Fandom Free-for-all on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was Antonio/Sebastian

To be in love is truly to be free.

At any rate, that's what the young ones say.

Sebastian made this very claim to me,

As hap'ly we beside each other lay.

.

He claimed that never would we be apart

Since truer friends and lovers never were.

His smile was then traded for my heart.

A tremendously good bargain, I was sure.

.

But now those lips are servicing another,

His tongue dripping its honey in her lip.

And my flesh is abandoned by its lover,

Nought left but rancid memories to sip.

.

I knew not this when first our love set sail:

That love is never freedom; 'tis a jail.


End file.
